Tu seras ma perte
by CamORiley
Summary: [Participation au Challenge d'Octobre du Collectif NONAME.] Lettre ouverte de Pepper Potts.


**Hello tous le monde !**

 **Je suis de retour avec une petite OS et je tiens à remercier le _Collectif NONAME_ pour ça. Merci au Collectif de m'avoir accepté parmi eux (et au passage un GRAND MERCI à ma Cecile pour m'avoir parler de ce groupe) et merci à vous pour la suggestion du mois qui m'a donné une grande inspiration pour écrire alors que j'étais victime de la page blanche depuis un petit moment maintenant.**

 **Cette OS est écrite dans le cadre du Challenge Mensuel d'Octobre du Collectif NONAME : "Tu seras ma perte."**

 **J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Comme toujours, les personnages présents sont la propriété de Marvel et j'ai écris l'histoire selon les films en y ajoutant des détails présent dans les comics.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu seras ma perte …

Cela fait quinze ans aujourd'hui que l'on se connaît. Non, pardon. Que l'on s'est rencontré.

Car oui, je savais qui tu étais avant de croiser ton regard, de travailler pour toi, de devenir comptable chez Stark Industries. Alors que toi tu n'avais aucune idée de qui je pouvais bien être.

Nous nous sommes finalement rencontrés suite à une erreur. Une erreur de ta part d'ailleurs, elles sont si rares quand il s'agit de chiffres et calculs que je peux bien noter celle-là.

Malgré tes avances dès les premières minutes passées dans ton bureau, ton regard bleu cerné par ta dernière nuit de débauche me déshabillant, ta chemise tenue par à peine deux boutons … Ce n'est pas là que mes premiers sentiments pour toi sont apparus.

Durant la première année à travailler pour toi comme ta « secrétaire » j'ai pu voir que tu étais l'homme que la presse décrivait : un playboy, flambeur, alcoolique, narcissique. Et malgré tout cela, je n'arrivais pas à te détester. Cela devait sûrement venir des salaires très généreux que tu me versais, j'ai pu à 26 ans devenir propriétaire d'un superbe appartement sur la côte ouest américaine et ai pu rencontrer un très bon amant qui est aujourd'hui un de mes meilleurs amis, Happy.

Et il y a eu cette nuit. Tu m'avais demandé de venir travailler tard chez toi. Je t'ai attendus le temps que tu finisses une folie dans ton laboratoire au garage. J'étais sortie sur ta terrasse pour fumer une cigarette. Je ne sais si c'est la fraîcheur de la nuit, la beauté de l'océan avec la nuit se reflétant dedans ou encore les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, mais je me suis retrouvée à m'asseoir et finir par m'assoupir.

Tu m'as rejoint et a glissé ta veste sur mes épaules. Cela m'a fait sursauter. Tu t'es excusé pour m'avoir réveillé. Je crois qu'il s'agissait là de tes premières excuses …

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit sur cette terrasse. Tu me parlais des étoiles, de leurs noms, leurs symboliques. Et puis tu m'as montré celle qui se prénommait Maria.

Tu m'as dit l'avoir acheté et baptisé ainsi en souvenir de ta mère.  
Tu m'as avoué regardé cette étoile en pensant à la femme qui t'avait donné la vie et espérait que de là haut, elle veillait sur toi.

Tu as ensuite déposé un léger baiser sur mon front et m'a souhaité bonne nuit.

Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit. Cette nuit où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Tony.

Les années ont ensuite défilé. Les jours se ressemblaient.

Tu étais ivre, je devais reconduire la fille qui avait passé la nuit dans tes draps chez elle au petit matin et mentir au conseil d'administration de Stark Industries sur tes absences. Et surtout je devais faire fasse à mes sentiments grandissants un peu plus chaque jour en découvrant encore une partie caché de toi. Ou alors tout simplement en tombant une énième fois sur toi, nu et toujours plus sexy.

Tu es ensuite devenu Iron Man et là tout c'est accéléré. Et je ne sais comment, mais on a fini par s'embrasser.  
Et aujourd'hui toi et moi somme en couple depuis presque trois ans.

Et je ne saurai dire comment on en est arrivé là … Un appel reçu …

Tu étais en mission pour les Avengers … Tu es retrouvé blessé … Gravement.

Les médecins m'ont fait passer des tests pour savoir si j'étais compatible, mais je ne le suis pas chéri … J'ai peur des opérations, oui, mais pour toi, j'aurai combattu cette peur. J'aurai donné mon cœur si tu en avais eu besoin ! Car sans toi, Tony, mon cœur n'aurait plus aucune raison de continuer à battre.

Et je suis là à écrire pour faire sortir pour évacuer toutes mes émotions, toutes mes inquiétudes, mes peurs … Je voudrais que tu puisses lire cette lettre quand … si tu te réveils …

Je t'aime Tony Stark et sans toi … sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Je suis perdue …

 ***sonnerie de téléphone***

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« - Enfin chez soit !

\- Bonjour Monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi J.A.R.V.I.S. »

Pepper arriva dans le dos de son homme et posa une main délicate sur son épaule. Les deux échangèrent un sourire complice. Tout était fini, il était enfin sorti de l'hôpital.

Le milliardaire prit rapidement la direction de son salon et alla se poser sur son canapé. Enfin quelque chose de doux, il n'en pouvait plus du matelas dur de sa chambre en clinique, il avait le dos en bouillit et le retour chez lui n'était que plus agréable.

Après un instant à regarder cet endroit qui lui avait tellement manqué, son regard ce porta sur un papier légèrement froissé …

« - Pep' ? Eh Pep' ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi cette … lettre posé sur la table ? Elle est pour moi ? Il y a mon nom dessus …

\- Oh non ! Ce n'est rien ! »

Pepper s'était retrouvé au niveau de son homme, attrapa la lettre et la déchira.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Tony, elle prit la parole.

« Un moment de faiblesse … Et on sait tout les deux que c'est moi le maillons fort de notre couple et je ne voudrais pas briser cette image de la femme forte et parfaite que tu as de moi. »

Tony resta sans voix. Pepper avait des secrets. Lui aussi en avait.

Et parfois, c'est mieux quand un secret reste secret.

* * *

 **Reviews attendus avec grand plaisir !**


End file.
